


A Mistake.

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingers in Mouth, Frottage, Humiliation kink, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, bara!thunder, big dick, we made him human for dicking down viren reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Viren just needed one more thing, he didn't think Thunder would find him so quickly.--BARA!Thunder is a brainchild of the groupchat and this pile of sin is Twitter's fault because they said Thunder Doesn't Fuck since no egg for every thousand years? led to this.





	A Mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a Big Dick Fic, but there's no penetration. thunder mchorsecock doesn't put it in, no worries.   
> this is dedicated to the Virsty corner of twitter who get really nasty past 11pm
> 
> don't @ me, i am accepting Zero critical feedback at this time, this slutty mess is Free, Hunter, and Koi's fault.

“ _ha-ahh,_ pl-e-e-ase, st-top,” Viren gasped, as sharp talons tightened on his hips, pulling them harder against his enemy’s scaled pelvis, and Thunder’s large, slick dick thrust between his thighs. His pants were torn and around his knees, belts ripped from his waist and jacket tails spread, exposing his ass to his enemy.

The Dragon’s cock was so thick, pushing his legs apart with every hard thrust; it left long, slick trails along the soft skin of his inner thighs, and every time Thunder pulled back the head of his cock dragged under Viren’s balls, making him bite his lips to keep the sounds back.

He was already so shamefully hard, body hot from the fear and rough treatment. He should have been faster – everyone knew what happened if the Dragon King caught a human. But Viren had thought he could gather one last item, and before he’d realized it, he’d been thrown against a rock, face pressed into it. The Dragon had lightning on his breathe, it crackled across Viren’s skin as he licked up the back of his neck.

His sharp claws had cut through the leather of Viren’s belts easily, and everything he had risked himself for was lost in an instant, sliding to the ground.

Viren supposed he should be glad the king was horny, and willing to take a form close enough to his own- the idea of what Thunder’s actual cock could do to him made him pale, heart speeding up as clammy sweat broke out over his skin. But his tasteless erection didn’t fade, and the next hard thrust knocked him forward.  

 _“oooh_!” Viren moaned, then flushed. Behind him, Thunder chuckled.

“Lewd little mage. Nasty creature.” He whispered. Any louder, and Viren would have gone deaf; his voice was so massive, filling the air around them, stroking along Viren’s skin. The harsh words made him feel so hot. He closed his eyes, bracing his closed fists against the rock, hiding his face in the crook of his arm.

A large clawed hand stroked his belly, nudging against Viren’s straining cock, and Thunder leaned in close again, licking Viren’s cheek. He stood so much taller then him, easily above seven feet; Viren was up on his toes to keep the massive cock from rubbing against his balls constantly. His antics seemed to amuse the dragon.

“Such a filthy little human. You like this.” Said the dragon, his whisper crashing against Viren’s skin, and the mage groaned, pushing back into him. The hard heat of the dragon’s heavy cock between his thighs shifted again, and Thunder slid his hand up Viren’s clothed chest,  grabbing him by the chin and forced him to stand straight. Viren whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. His hard cock bobbed, leaking  pearly precum in the early dawn light.

Thunder’s hips moved lazily, but he was so big, like someone had their arm between Viren’s legs. He bit his lips again, but the Dragon King pulled on his jaw, making him open his mouth.

“Don’t be rude, keeping those dirty noises to yourself.” He sounded amused.

For him this was the same as toying with a mouse. Viren was so easily overpowered.

His clawed hand covered his entire hip, grip relaxed. He was stroking slow circles with his thumb, seeming to enjoy Viren’s panicked arousal. The dragon’s angle changed, and suddenly the base of his thick cock was pushing Viren’s ass cheeks apart, the head still between his thighs.

Viren froze.

Thunder chuckled, and it was like his namesake, rolling through the air around them.

“Reach your hands down. I have a gift for you.”

Hesitantly, Viren reached down, already knowing what the Dragon wanted. He awkwardly closed his hands around the shaft poking out from between his legs, and was rewarded with a pleased rumble from Thunder. The Dragon King picked up his pace, holding Viren like a ragdoll; he could barely touch the ground, and the Dragon King had pushed two fingers into his mouth when Viren had taken hold of his cock. They pressed down on his tongue, making drool form and leak down the corner of his mouth as he struggled to swallow; just two fingers were so big, filling his mouth so much, and the pace rubbed against his perineum. Viren felt like he was being fucked, rather then just used; his hole was tugged and toyed with, pulled open and pushed on by the base of Thunder’s cock. He was practically sitting on it.

Viren moaned brokenly at the thought, panting, and his cock gave a warning spurt. Thunder laughed, delighted.

“What a dirty little slut. Going to cum?”

He was. He was so close. His hands tightened around Thunder’s cock, thighs shaking, held up by thunder rather then his own strength.

The Dragon laughed again, and his broad, hot tongue licked up the side of Viren’s neck. Then the sharp sting of teeth, scraping across his skin, together with a hard thrust, and Thunder pushing his fingers deeper into Viren’s mouth, choking him; Viren cried, muffled by those large digits, and came messily all over himself.

He hung limp in Thunder’s grasp, struggling to breath. Luckily for him, the dragon seemed amused by his pitiful display; he pulled his fingers out of Viren’s mouth, scales catching his lips. Viren could taste blood.

“Cute.” The dragon chuckled.

Then he shoved Viren face first against the rock, and lifted his hips. If his pace had been punishing before, it was nothing compared to this.

The wet slap of the dragon’s sack hitting the back of his thighs with every thrust, of his lubed cock over Viren’s skin filled the space. If Viren hadn’t just come, he would have right then -  the pace was so punishing, and like before, it _felt_ like penetrative sex for sheer force. His nerves jangled, strung out. he was drooling, face flushed, fight out of him. letting his enemy use his body for their pleasure.

Thunder’s grip became punishing, and he shot his hot load without warning. It splashed against the rock, then the dragon pulled back, and finished against his bare legs and ass, glazing his hot skin with his white cum.

Viren shook. His thighs felt like they’d been beaten. Like he’d just had the best sex in his life, mixed with a misplaced spanking. He hide his face against the cool stone as Thunder ran a clawed hand down the curve of his back.

“I trust you can find your way back on your own.”

Despite himself, Viren rasped, “That’s it?” he meant that Thunder wasn’t going to kill him, but flushed at the implication.

A hand slide between his legs, forcing them apart. Viren groaned again, colour rising up his neck. The pad of Thunder’s finger caught his hole, delicately rubbing it, claws carefully not touching his skin.

“Consider this your warning, little mage. Stay out of Xadia.”

And then the sky filled with lightning, and Viren was left along, filthy and torn between fear and arousal.


End file.
